Consequências
by Amanda Felton Malfoy
Summary: Ele fez a escolha errada, e agora chegaram as consequências. Será que ele irá conseguir salvar aqueles que ama?
1. Chapter 1

POV Draco Malfoy

Estava em meu quarto na Mansão Malfoy quando ouvi batidas na porta, suspirei, a última coisa que queria era ver alguém.  
- Entra. – Mesmo se não respondesse quem quer que seja entraria.  
- O Lorde tem uma tarefa para você Malfoy. – Era um dos comensais. Ele disse com indiferença, mas me surpreendi, depois do fracasso com Dumbledore nunca esperaria por isso. – Não comece a se alegrar garoto, você não fará nada importante, só ira cuidar de uma prisioneira e não deixar que ela morra. Acha que receberia algo grandioso depois de falhar daquele jeito? – Ele disse com arrogância e saiu do quarto batendo a porta.  
Horas depois de receber a "Tão importante missão" estava eu com um prato de comida em uma mão e um copo de água na outra, e assim fui até o porão, chegando lá paralisei com a cena que vi. Havia uma menina deitada de costas para mim, estava machucada e chorava, mas não foi isso que me chocou. O problema era que eu sabia quem era, eu não precisava ver o rosto para saber, conhecia cada parte daquele corpo.  
- Granger?  
Ela se virou com cuidado, com certeza estava muito dolorida.  
- Malfoy…- Ela sussurrou, sua voz estava fraca e ela olhava de mim para a comida em minha mão. Fui até ela e lhe entreguei o copo com água, ela se sentou no coxão em que estava deitada e eu sentei ao seu lado com o prato de comida em minhas mãos. Assim que acabou de beber a água lhe dei o prato de comida, ouvi ela sussurrar um "Obrigada" e fiquei olhando-a comer, quando acabou não demorou muito para vomitar tudo que tinha comido.  
- Hermione? Está bem? – Perguntei quando ela acabou de vomitar.  
- Estou ótima, melhor impossível. – Ironia pura, ignorei aquilo.  
- Deixa eu adivinhar, você é a isca do Potter? – Ela assentiu. – A quanto tempo está aqui?  
- Dois dias.  
- Sabe como querem pegar o Potter?  
- Virou interrogatório?  
- Só responde Hermione.  
- Voldemort acha que ele vira até mim, e se não vinher vai me usar de refém no meio da guerra para ele se render. Os comensais repetiram isso os dois dias inteiros que estive aqui, e sempre dizem que no final, nos três morreremos de qualquer maneira, já que Voldemort não quer nenhum Potter no mundo.  
- Como assim nenhum Potter? Que eu saiba só tem um. – Sua expressão ficou triste, ela pousou a mão sobre a barriga. – Na verdade é apenas um, mas todos pensam que em breve serão 2. – A ficha caiu na hora.  
- Está grávida do Potter?! – Ela tentou falar mas não deixei. – Do Potter?! Vocês não eram só amigos?! Então estava se esfregando com ele esse tempo inteiro?! Eu...  
- Cala a boca e me ouve Draco! – Me calei com seu grito.  
- O filho não é dele, ele apenas assumiu, porque se soubessem de quem é seria muito pior.  
- E de quem é? – Perguntei com raiva. Ela abaixou a cabeça.  
- É seu...


	2. Chapter 2

1 ano antes...

POV Hermione Granger

- Por Merlin Harry, será que dá para tirar essa história ridícula da cabeça? Malfoy não é um comensal. – Já estava cansada de ouvir todos os dias Harry falando de Malfoy, estava virando obsessão  
- Mas Hermione, o pai dele é um comensal, por que ele não poderia ser um também? – Ele disse ficando um tanto estressado.  
- Olha Harry, não quero discutir isso com você, ainda temos dez minutos até a próxima aula, vou até a biblioteca, encontro com vocês daqui a pouco. – Disse me levantando e fazendo um aceno com a mão para Harry e Ron.  
Estava à caminho da biblioteca quando esbarrei em algo, ou melhor, alguém.  
- Vê se olha por onde anda Granger! Além de sangue-ruim ainda é cega? – Malfoy, era só o que me faltava.  
- Vê se olha por onde anda _você_ Malfoy. – Falei irritada e me abaixei para pegar alguns livros que tinham caído. Ele apenas me olhou com desprezo e continuou seu caminho.

Já era madrugada e não estava conseguindo dormir, na verdade estava com fome, muita fome. Olhei o relógio que ficava na cabeceira da minha cama, eram 02h34min, resolvi ir até a cozinha comer algo, não me importei com o fato de estar de camisola, provavelmente não tem ninguém nos corredores essa hora, calcei minhas pantufas e peguei minha varinha, desci do meu dormitório e sai do salão comunal. Murmurei "Lumos" e arrependi-me de não ter pegado pelo menos um casaco, fazia frio nos corredores, andei depressa, mas parei subitamente quando ouvi um barulho de algo caindo perto do saguão de entrada. Ergui a varinha e fui até lá, de principio não vi nada, depois me deparei com uma pessoa caída no chão, me aproximei devagar e me surpreendi quando vi quem era.  
- Malfoy? – Ele estava desacordado. – Tenho que leva-lo para Ala hospitalar! - Falei para mim mesma. Come se me ouvisse, Malfoy se mexeu e sussurrou algo, me aproximei.  
- Granger? Ala hospitalar... não. – Ele falava com dificuldade, pelo menos estava vivo, mas como não poderia leva-lo para a Ala? Não iria deixa-lo aqui, apesar de ser quem é, não gostaria que fizessem isso comigo. Então, tive uma ideia.  
- Vem Malfoy, não vou leva-lo para a Ala. – O ajudei a se levantar e a caminhar até a sala precisa, o que não foi nem um pouco fácil. Chegando em frente a porta, imaginei um quarto grande e confortável, mas quando dei por mim era tarde, eu o imaginei com as cores da Grifinória. "Ele não vai notar, está ruim demais para isso." Pensei. Ajudei-o a se deitar e conjurei uma vasilha e um pedaço de pano, apontei a varinha para a vasilha e murmurei "Aquamenti" e ela se encheu de água.  
- Grifinória Granger? – Ele perguntou com a voz fraca, mas dava para perceber o tom de reclamação em sua voz, dei de ombros, já estava fazendo demais em ajuda-lo. Peguei o pano e umedeci na água, depois passei com cuidado para limpar alguns ferimentos que ele tinha no rosto enquanto o ouvia reclamar das cores do quarto. Desabotoei sua camisa, meia incomodada, para limpar um corte que ele tinha no peito e percebi que seu braço esquerdo sangrava muito, rasguei a manga de sua camisa na parte em que sangrava, ele estava desacordado outra vez, o corte vinha do ombro até quase o cotovelo, acabei arrancando a manga inteira, e comecei a limpar o sangue que estava se espalhando por todo seu braço, estava limpando o pouco de sangue que tinha abaixo de seu cotovelo quando percebi uma mancha preta, terminei de limpar e percebi que não era apenas uma mancha. Era a marca negra. Soltei um pequeno grito de surpresa, Harry estava certo. Amarrei a manga de sua camisa em volta do corte, peguei a varinha e sai correndo o mais rápido possível dali.  
Não dormi naquela noite, fiquei pensando em como contaria aquilo para Harry e em como ele reagiria, quando percebi já havia amanhecido, tomei um banho e coloquei meu uniforme, estava na hora de enfrentar as consequências de ter ajudado Draco Malfoy.  
Cheguei ao Salão Principal e Harry e Ron já estavam lá, caminhei até a mesa da Grifinória e sentei entre eles.  
- Bom dia meninos.- Disse sem ânimo, mas eles não perceberam.  
- Mione, porque o Malfoy está te encarando? – Olhei para a mesa da Sonserina e lá estava ele, me encarando com um misto de preocupação e ódio.  
- Não sei Ron, acho que vou dar uma passada na biblioteca antes de começar a aula. – Me levantei depressa.  
- Mas você nem comeu! –Disse Harry  
- Estou sem fome. – Andei depressa e quando cheguei no corredor, corri. Como eu esperava, Malfoy estava vindo atrás de mim, e quando me viu correr, fez o mesmo, virei em um corredor deserto, o que foi uma péssima ideia.  
- Fugindo de mim Granger? – Ouvi a voz de Malfoy atrás de mim. Peguei minha varinha e me virei para ele.  
- Vai embora! – Gritei com a varinha apontada para ele.  
- Hei, sem violência. Só quero que me responda uma coisa. – Malfoy disse se aproximando. – O que você sabe Granger?  
- Sei apenas que é um comensal imundo assim como seu pai! – Ele sacou a varinha e apontou para mim.  
- Quem é você para chamar meu pai de imundo sua sangue-ruim?! – Ele lançou um feitiço, desviei.  
- Mas o que está acontecendo aqui? – Nos viramos e demos de cara com McGonagall nos olhando severamente. – Venham comigo. – Seguimos a professora até sua sala, ela pediu para nos sentar e assim fizemos.  
- Eu sinceramente não esperava encontrar os dois praticamente duelando em um corredor, principalmente você senhorita Granger. Posso saber o motivo? – Senti Malfoy me encarar, provavelmente tinha medo de que eu conta-se o que ele era.  
- Apenas nos desentendemos Professora, não era nada demais, mas acabamos perdendo a cabeça. – Falei olhando para ele, percebi sua expressão de alivio.  
- Pois bem, detenção para os dois. Vão limpar a sala de troféus hoje as oito da noite. Estão dispensados. – Me levantei e sai da sala com Malfoy logo atrás, e fiz o meu caminho para a primeira aula do dia.  
Nunca imaginaria que minha primeira detenção fosse com Draco Malfoy.

Aqui está o segundo capítulo da fic, espero que gostem, e quero agradecer à **Rebeca **e à , por terem sido as primeiras a comentar, qualquer erro no cap. Me desculpem, não revisei. Aqui está as respostas:

**Rebeca: **Ai, que bom que gostou! Aqui está o segundo o/ beijos!  
** : **Haha, então achou xD, prontinho atualizei, espero mesmo que acompanhe, beijos!


End file.
